


Lessons

by Maplefudge



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai doesn't know how to use chopsticks, and Kurogane decides to teach him. Set in Sharano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

  


**Title** : Lessons  
 **Description** : Fai doesn't know how to use chopsticks, and Kurogane decides to teach him. Set in Sharano. KuroFai fluff, because we all need it right now. ):  
 **Series** : Tsubasa Chronicle  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer** : Insert witty I-don’t-own-this-series-please-don’t-sue-me phrase here.

 

Fai D. Flowright had an expression that rarely graced his face. His thin lips were not curved into a goofy smile. The lazy expression his eyes usually wore was not visible. Instead, his eyebrows and lips were curved into a grimace, as he stared at his worthy opponent. He had been battling with said opponent for days now, but he still couldn't be beaten. The mage made a move, and he made a silent vow with himself that this day, he would be victorious.

"It's just chopsticks. You don't have to have such a stupid look on your face." Kurogane said from beside him. On the ninja's own hands was another pair of Fai's opponent: chopsticks. They were currently in the millitary camp of Yasha, in the middle of the night. Soldiers were going about, minding their own business. It had been a couple of days since the newcomers, Kurogane and Fai, had arrived, and all suspicions of them had dissolved. Now, for the rest of the soldiers, nobody really cared much about them anymore. They were simply there.

Kurogane and Fai were seated on the dirt, a warm campfire in front of them. Several other soldiers also encircled the fire, and some were even cooking in it. Ricebowls with meat accompanied were being handed out.

Kurogane, at first, wondered why the people in the camp even used the wooden sticks for utensils. This was war, and in the past, when he participated in one, nobody bothered to even bring the said objects. After being engulfed in a day of brawl, using chopsticks were the least of anyone's problems. The first instinct was to use your hands. That's why God made them.

In this camp, however, the food was gourmet, and the soldiers actually had _manners._ Only a set few would use their hands to eat, and maybe this was why Fai's face flushed when one of the soldiers handed him a ricebowl and a pair of chopsticks. Not to be beaten, Fai set out to learn how to use it from the moment it was handed to him. Kurogane was reminded of the world that they set foot to before this one, where Fai had never ceased to complain about the utensils, and also about how impressive Kurogane could use them. The mage also mused out aloud that he couldn't wait to get to the next world, where normal people with normal forks and knives lived.

The mage looked up at Kurogane with a curious expression, his own pair of chopsticks settled between his fists in a way that would make any Japanese citizen cry. ' _Oh, right.'_ Kurogane blinked back at the mage. ' _I forgot about the damn language barrier.'_

Fai shrugged and went back to his battle, trying to trap a piece of meat inbetween the chopsticks. He was holding it in such a careless way that he was sure to fail. _Again._ Kurogane, with a flicker of amusement in his eyes, stared at what the mage was doing. Fai bit his tongue as he oh-so-seriously lifted his hand, meat still intact.

"Ah!" The mage said with enthusiasm. Then he looked at Kurogane and pointed at his masterpiece, and started rambling off in his strange language in an excited tone. The ninja shrugged, not really seeing what was so exciting about what the mage just did, and he looked at the fire in apathy. 

__

Fai seemed deeply taken aback by this. Mean Kuro-puu! It was bad enough they couldn't understand eachother, and just when he was finally able to understand how to tackle his opponent, Kurogane looked away. The mage pouted and brought the food up to his mouth, but before it got there, it slipped through and fell at the ground soundlessly. He sighed and stared at the juicy roasted meat, now dirtied with soil.

"Hey, he keeps doing that!" One of the soldiers walked over and pointed at Fai. Kurogane looked up at the soldier, then at Fai who was looking back at them with confusion. "Tell your quiet friend to stop wasting food!"

Kurogane blinked as the solider walked away. He was just about to tell the solder to tell Fai himself, then he remembered that that was a problem. The ninja suddenly glared at Fai, his eyes steaming with anger. Fai, obviously realizing that he had just been accused of wasting, grinned back at Kurogane sheepishly.

"Like this, idiot." And Kurogane held his chopsticks the right way, and getting some rice from his bowl to show Fai. The mage's face lit up with amusement and he said a phrase in his language that sounded like 'Got it!' and he copied Kurogane's stance.

Fai was able to fit another piece of meat snuggly. The mage gave another expression of excitement and faced Kurogane, quickly reaching out his arm to show the ninja the amazing feat he had just done. In contradiction, he obviously did _not_ get it, because the moment he flung his arm, the meat went flying and straight to slap Kurogane's cheek. 

Silence.

The mage stared as the meat fell off Kurogane's cheek and unto the ground. It left behind a disgusting streak of oil.

There were probably some phrases that were the same in most places. So simple and understandable. Fai showed an example of this now as he pointed at Kurogane's face in awe.

"Ew."

Then Fai burst out laughing. Kurogane furiously wiped his cheek with his sleeve and glared daggers at the laughing mage. He swore, as soon as his curse was lifted, the first person he would test it on was this mage.

Fai stopped laughing as he saw Kurogane retract his arm in a swift manner. It seemed like he was going to get punched in the face soon, and he prepared to duck quickly, just like as always. To his surprise, Kurogane's large fist enveloped his own pale one.

"Like _this,_ you stupid mage." Kurogane growled, forcing Fai's slender fingers to twist and turn until he got it to the right position, and not like he was holding a knife. Fai grinned in a goofy way as a few stares came over to them, but Kurogane paid no attention. He was going to teach this crazy magician to properly use chopsticks, if it was the last thing he did.

Fai's mouth widened in amusement as he leaned closer, eager to learn. Kurogane flinched as the blonde's bangs came dangerously close to his face, and he wondered how that idiot mage could smell so good in the middle of a place like this.

After some struggling and insults that Fai couldn't even understand, the blonde finally understood. See, it just took a few minutes of Kurogane's explanations and painful prods, but he was finally able to use it efficiently.

"Finally." Kurogane said gruffly as he rolled his eyes and was ready to get up. Suddenly, pale fingers started poking at his side, and he furiously turned around to glare at Fai. "What do you want now?!"

Then Fai made good use of his newfound skill. His hand darted out in expertise and he dabbed something incredibly sweet in Kurogane's mouth, just like back in Outo.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Kurogane yelled.

Fai looked up at him, amused. Then he pointed to a few sliced mangos, unwrapped in paper. Kurogane did remember him picking some fruits earlier.

"Mango!" The mage said cheerfully. Then he used a word that Kurogane would understand with no doubt, even though it wasn't particularly Japanese: "Duh?"

"I _swear,_ by whoever unfortunate God watches over you, I _will definitely kill you._ " Kurogane said with gritted teeth as he scrunched the front of Fai's shirt with his fist.

...........

"Uwaa! This is so difficult!" Sakura said while she tried to understand just how to use chopsticks. Beside her, Syaoran was having just as much of a hard time.

"It's not that hard once you get used to it." Fai said in a matter-of-fact manner, and he grinned widely at Kurogane who simply ignored his antics.

"How'd you learn, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked curiously. "I thought they didn't have these over at your world."

"They don't." Fai stated. "Kuro-pii taught me how to use them, back when we got seperated and we had to fight under Yasha."

"Ah." Syaoran replied wth interest. The boy looked at Kurogane. "Wow, you really like teaching, don't you, Kurogane-san?"

The ninja burst up with scarlet when he heard this comment. "W-what the hell are you talking about?!"

"A-a-ah!" Syaoran replied, a bit scared and in panic. "J-just that you taught me how to use the sword, a-a-and--"

This was when Sakura decided to unconsciously save Syaoran. She cut in and said, "Yes, you're so kind."  


"Hey, I'm also kind." Fai cut in with a fake pout, upset that he wasn't getting any credit for anything. Mokona, who was beside him, chimed in and said that Fai was getting hurt.

"Tsch. What have you ever taught anyone at this table?" Kurogane smirked.

"I taught Sakura-chan to bake." Fai replied with a huge smile. "I also taught Kuro-pii something nifty the other day."

"Oh, that's right!" Sakura said in a happy manner. "What did you teach Kuro--"

"Shut up, stupid mage!" Kurogane's face went scarlet again, and he pointed a threatening finger at Fai. The mage started to laugh, teasing the ninja further.

"Well, what was it?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I taught him how to unbotton my shirt. Kuro-woof always rips it off. Barbaric, neh?"

"I _swear,_ by whoever unfortunate God watches over you, I _will definitely kill you._ " Kurogane said with gritted teeth as he scrunched the front of Fai's _said_ shirt with his fist.

Syaoran was red with embarassment.

"I don't get it." Sakura whispered to Syaoran and Mokona. "Why would Fai-san need to teach him that?"

****

End!

 

 


End file.
